


home

by MrDarkspring



Series: A different time [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, katherine finds Anya attractive, katherine is through taking shit, mother and daughter reconcile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina returns to Kul'Tiras





	home

Much had changed in the year since Sylvanas and the forsaken had been resurrected. She had stepped down in favour of Calia Menethil, who was the rightful Queen of lordaeron. Most of the rangers returned to Quel’Thalas, but Sylvanas, along with her thirteen closest rangers choose instead to move to Theramore, in the service of Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Even though it had been a Jaina from a future that will now never happen, who had resurrected them, they felt they owed her their loyalty and they refused to leave their ranger general. Sylvanas and Jaina of course, were together and had been married the week following that event , a year ago . 

 

Jaina was a kind, caring and loving women, a ruler who tried to do what was right by her people and under her rule, Theramore was thriving. Yet the events of a year ago still troubled the young women. Theramore had been so close to destruction and would have been obliterated had not her older self intervened . But in that moment , when that Jaina had saved them, the younger Jaina , her Jaina had somehow seen the memories of the older one and although that future now no longer existed due to Theramore been saved , the knowledge that she would have destroyed everything if the outcome had been different terrified Jaina . 

 

“You did not commit those acts” Sylvanas said, holding Jaina after she woke up from another nightmare. “But she was me, and she did which means I’m capable, in the right circumstances of committing them” she cried, tears running down her cheeks. Sylvanas kissed her softly. “No dalah’surfal, you’re not. That Jaina had lost everything and did not have any one to help her through her grief. But you are not alone and the fact that you worry you’re capable of doing such a thing means you won’t ever do so”. Jaina held on to Sylvanas and soon feel asleep in her arms.

 

Later that week she decided that it was time to go back to Kul’Tiras and try to reconcile with her mother. Sylvanas cautioned against it but Jaina wanted to make things right and in the end Sylvanas agreed with her, but not before he had dispatched Anya and Kalira to Kul’Tiras with a shadow focus, just in case things went wrong. As it turns out Sylvanas was justified in been worried.

Jaina was dragged in mana nullifying manacled to the post set up over the main gateway to the harbour. Her clothing had been torn from her, save her boots and as she was tied to the post, lady Ashvane stood smirking, a whip in her hand. Katherine Proudmoore stood next to her, also stripped and manacled, a gag covering her mouth. Around them stood Iron tide raiders and several Kul’Tiran marines, also in chains. 

 

“The house of Proudmoore is pathetic and weak” lady Ashvane hissed “and you shall regret the day you returned home you orc fucking bitch”. But as she raised her hand to strike Jaina with the whip, an arrow shot through her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain and drop it. “I think you will find that should be elf fucking bitch, although I would prefer you didn’t refer to my wife as a female dog” said Sylvanas as she stepped out of the shadows. 

 

“Now I believe a revision of what’s going to happen here is in order. First you will release Admiral Proudmoore and my wife and then you will get on your knees and beg for your pathetic life”.

Lady Ashvane looked round to see one of the Pirates unlock Katherine and Jaina’s manacles. The rest were surrounded by fourteen high elves, all of whom had their bows nocked and pointed at them.

“I SAID KNEEL” Shouted Sylvanas, her eyes glowing red and shadowy tendrils forming around her. Pricilla Ashvane screamed and fell to her knees and Sylvanas smiled. “That’s better isn’t it” she said sweetly, returning to normal. Sylvanas pulled Jaina’s anchor pendent from Ashvanes neck and passed it back to her wife who was now free. 

“Do you want some clothing my love, I’m happy to see you in nothing but your boots but I know you humans are so hung up about public nudity”. Jaina smiled at the look of lust on her wife’s face and kissed her. “Everyone had already seen everything “she shrugged and held the pendant. She concentrated. “Ah there you are” she said and started singing, the pendant glowing.

Out at sea storm clouds appeared and from beneath them, carried forward by a strong wind, the lost fleet of Kul’tiras appeared. Tandred, spying the Iron tide ships blockading the harbour, ordered the fleet to attack and Lady Ashvane watched in horror as her allies were blasted out of the water by the larger and more numerous Kul’Tiran ships.   
Sylvanas turned to Jaina’s mother. “Now what to do with this” she said, pointing at lady Ashvane. “It’s really up to…” she never got any further as Katherine pulled her pistol from the pile of clothing been handed to her and shot lady Ashvane in the head. “ Bitch” she spat, kicking the body into the harbour below. 

 

She looked at her daughter “what?” then shrugged. “Ok I’ll do it properly” she said leaning over the side of the wall. “ You are guilty of treason and the penalty is death” she shouted at the sinking body , before turning back to Jaina and Sylvanas , then grabbing her coat and putting it on , doing up the buttons to cover herself . Then she turned to the captured iron tide pirates. “For Piracy against the kingdom of Kul’tiras, I find you all guilty and the sentence, under our laws is death” Sylvanas nodded and her rangers fired. 

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Katherine sat on a chair besides the fire, her legs crossed and feet resting on a stool, drinking a mug of hot chocolate, spiced with rum .she had not bothered getting dressed and was still only wearing her coat and boots, and as the fire was warming her and she was alone, she had let her coat come undone. “You do remember your naked under that coat right” Anya said, stepping out of the darkness. Katherine smiled and pulled her coat aside completely. “Maybe I want you to see “she said, smirking at Anya’s reaction. 

“How did you do the banshee thing earlier” Jaina asked, “Are you becoming undead again “. Sylvanas shook her head. “Your future self seems to have left that ability within me, but I am still very much alive. She also left the rangers with their shadow abilities too, that’s how we were able to get here so quickly”. Jaina kissed her. “Thank you” she whispered, pulling her wife down onto the bed. “I love you wife of mine” said Sylvanas as they lay together. “I love you too my banshee Queen” Jaina replied.


End file.
